


Insecurities

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Negative Body Image, insecure reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Diana's at a party, and you're at home looking at photos. She looks beautiful, and you feel the exact opposite.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt asking for a Diana x Plus Size!Insecure!Reader

It was drizzling outside. You could hear the patter of raindrops against the window from where you sat on the couch, flicking idly through TV channels. Usually, you didn’t find it that difficult to find something to occupy your time, but tonight you were restless, mind flicking from thing to thing, unable to stop thinking for longer than a couple of minutes.

Landing on a channel playing dumb infomercials, you glanced over to where your phone sat on the kitchen counter. You’d placed it there to avoid the pull to check it, but still, it called to you, saying that a brief scroll of the internet wouldn’t hurt. 

No. It was late enough that photos would’ve started to appear by now, and looking at them would just hurt you more. 

You turned your attention back to the TV where a forcefully enthusiastic lady was trying to sell some fancy house ornament for way too much. Surprisingly, it was kind of tempting. 

The clock in the corner of the screen turned to 8 pm. Fuck it was still early. 

You wished you were with Diana. 

You could’ve been with her. The fact that you weren’t was only your fault. She’d invited you to the fancy do, an event designed to get some more high-class benefactors to invest in the Louvre. You’d declined the offer, stating you had work deadlines that needed to be met. It wasn’t a lie, there were deadlines, but they weren’t the reason you decided to skip. The whole affair was going to be big, with enough famous guests to warrant paparazzi showing up outside to catch a snap of them arriving. And the very thought of getting caught in all those flashes made you almost throw up. 

By the time you realized what you were doing, your phone was in your hand and you were pulling up the photos that had come in so far. It wasn’t hard to find a site that had a whole slideshow of them. Several of the faces you knew through Diana, but most you had no knowledge of as you flicked through, taking in the expensive suits and glamorous dresses. And then there she was. Diana. She looked beautiful in the burgundy gown, hair pinned up with just a few strands free. One part of you wished you really were there, holding her hand as you smiled at the cameras. The other part of you was so very glad you were nowhere near the event.

An alert popped up at the top of the page, informing you of new updates from the party. A quick refresh and new photos popped up of what was going on inside. There were a bunch of publicity shots of different individuals smiling together and pretending to be the best of friends. You knew some well enough to know better. Most were boring, but then Diana appeared again. Standing next to Bruce Wayne himself. She’d told you he was coming, his appearance and support more than enough to easily secure investments from several others. You liked him well enough on the couple of occasions you’d met. A little broody when the public persona slipped, but you knew he valued Diana’s friendship and thoughts, and if Diana was happy he was there, you were happy too.

But that didn’t mean you could shake the thought of just how damned good they looked together. They both exuded a natural elegance and charisma that could win over anyone and looking at them standing next to each other, it was impossible not to think just how gorgeous they were. They’d be the ultimate power couple if they were to get together. Unstoppable, really.

You shook your head, all but tossing your phone away as you stalked over to the window. They were stupid thoughts. Diana didn’t want Bruce or anyone else. She wanted you. She loved you. She told you so every day. But you just couldn’t shake the feeling that she could do so much better. She deserved someone of her caliber. Someone just as attractive and…and thin, your mind supplied. 

All the things you weren’t. 

You stayed by the window, watching the droplets of rain hit the pane of glass and slide down into nothing. The perfect setting for your continued dwelling. You knew you shouldn’t have looked at your phone. Knew full well the pictures would just play into every insecurity you had. You could text Diana, ask to meet after the party, tell her how you were feeling. She had some natural ability of always making you feel better no matter what was wrong. But this wasn’t her issue to deal with either. She hadn’t done anything to make you feel like this, it was all on you, and it seemed unfair to drag her into it. 

It was probably for the best to keep it yourself. 

Arms slipped around your waist from behind, startling you out of your dwelling with a fright. The fear didn’t last though when you felt soft lips kiss just below your ear, and you caught the familiar scent of the perfume Diana always wore. 

“I’m sorry I frightened you,” she whispered, thumbs rubbing small circles on you over the jumper you wore. “It wasn’t my intention.”

“My fault. Was too busy daydreaming again.” You leaned back into the embrace slightly, knowing that Diana could support all of your weight and so just a little now wouldn’t be an issue. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

“I tried calling you but there was no answer so I came to see if you were okay.”

An internal cringe shot its way through your body at that. You must’ve missed it ringing from wherever it had landed earlier, too busy feeling sorry for yourself, and now you’d made Diana worry about you. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to spoil your night.”

Diana’s lips dropped down to your neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses along the sensitive skin. You could feel her smile against you. “Don’t be, my love. It was a good excuse to leave.”

“That bad, huh?”

Diana hummed in response, coaxing you to turn around in her arms, “I missed you,” she said, before kissing your lips.

It was easy, getting lost Diana’s kisses. She’d learned early on what you liked, what drove you wild, what melted you into her embrace and took full advantage of that knowledge often. Like now, she was set on turning your legs to jelly, forcing you to wrap your arms around her in return just to stay steady. Not that she’d ever let you fall. You could feel the skin of her bare back under your fingertips, a little chilly from being exposed in the backless dress all night, but not too bad. You traced random patterns over it as you kissed, the way she liked it, and you were rewarded with a quiet little moan that sent sparks down your spine.

She was the first to break the kiss, smiling at you as she took your hands in hers. It was the first time you’d seen her in the flesh all night, and God, she looked even more breathtaking than in the pictures. “Shower with me,” she said, the subtle shift in tone making it perfectly clear what she was thinking. You followed her, helpless to do anything else. She was captivating when she had that teasing smile on her face, and it was near impossible to resist her.

But then you caught a glimpse of you both in the mirror, and all the thoughts that had been temporarily forgotten came crashing back. The thought of being naked with Diana right then…

You faltered in your step, and Diana must’ve seen the change in you because she stopped, smile slipping into a frown instead. “What’s wrong?" 

"I…” You didn’t really know what to say. How to word what you were feeling or even if you should word it all. “I showered earlier. You should go ahead and I’ll pour us some wine, yeah?" 

Diana looked far from convinced, keeping her hold on you when you tried to tug free. "Y/N, has something happened?" 

She looked so concerned. You hated making her feel like that, making her worry when the only thing wrong was you. "No, everything’s fine, really. Don’t worry about me,” you said with a smile. 

“I can see that’s not true,” Diana stepped closer, a hand coming up to rest at the back of your neck, fingers playing with the fine hairs there. “You can talk to me.” She was so earnest, and you knew she wouldn’t judge you, it was just so hard to open up. 

“Di,” you sighed, “it’s dumb.”

“If it’s bothering you then it could never be dumb. Tell me.” Before you knew it Diana was guiding you to the bedroom and sitting you both down on the bed. 

How were you even going to start? It wasn’t something you’d ever talked about, even before meeting Diana. “I…I don’t know where it came from. I mean I do, but…it’s been worse recently and I don’t know why. It’s not like anything has changed.” Wow, was it even possible to be even vaguer in your rambling? 

“What do you mean?" 

You took a breath, trying to organize your thoughts. "Us. Or me more specifically. It’s…recently I’ve been thinking about why the hell you’re with me. You could be with anyone…and you chose me of all people.”

You weren’t looking at her, but you could hear the frown, the confusion in her voice. “Why would I not choose you?" 

"Because you’re you. You’re beautiful.”

“As are you.”

“No. I’m not.” You looked up at her at that. “I’m fat and flabby and have rolls and stretch marks. People like me don’t get to be with people like you.” There was no judgment in Diana’s eyes when you met them for a brief moment, but she was still trying to understand. “All my life, I’ve been the person to get asked out as a joke or a bet or to embarrass a friend because that’s the only thing the fat ones are for.”

“You know what we have is no joke to me.”

“I know. I do. And I’ve always known. I’m happier with you than I ever thought I could be. But after so many years of bullshit…”

“It’s difficult to believe you’re enough." 

You nodded, grateful that she understood now. "Yeah. And when the person you’re dating is brave and strong and beautiful and quite literally a goddess it’s even tougher sometimes.”

Diana reached out towards you, cupping your cheek. “How long have you felt like this?" 

"It didn’t really bother me at first. Crossed my mind, yeah, but I was having so much fun with you I decided to just go with it. And…I guess I wasn’t expecting things to get serious or last all that long. But then you said you loved me and I fell hopelessly in love with you, and that’s when they started creeping in…these insecurities.”

She nodded, tucking her legs up on the bed so she could scoot in close to you, brushing away the tears you that you hadn’t noticed start to fall. “Is this why you didn’t want to come with me tonight?”

“Yeah. I saw some of the photos and I was right not too. You…you looked exquisite, and when you were standing next to Bruce, you looked so good together. And I just couldn’t help but think how you should always have someone that good next to you at every event, or date, or walk down the street.”

“I already do. You say these things about me but don’t realize they’re the same things I see when I look at you. You are beautiful, Y/N. The first time I saw you I thought you’d been created by the Gods themselves because they could not make anyone fairer. Every day you amaze me with your kindness and wit and goodness. I’ve been told that I inspire people to be their best selves, but they don’t realize that you inspire me to be better. You are everything I could ever want, and I love you.” If the words weren’t enough to make you cry even harder, the look in her eyes would’ve been. The open honesty that said she meant every word, the adoration, and love that made your heart swell. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. With someone else you may have questioned it, but not with Diana, and while not all of your thoughts vanished, knowing how Diana saw you helped. “I love you too, Di. I never knew I could be so happy until I met you.”

“Nor I before you.” Diana moved you both so you were lying on the bed, no doubt rumpling and creasing the expensive dress, not that she seemed to mind, and pulled you to her until you were wrapped in each other’s arms. “When you feel this way, tell me. I want to help you.”

You nodded, leaning in for a kiss. “I will. I promise.”

Diana smiled and the two of you fell quiet as you just enjoyed holding the other. It was nice, one of your favorite things about Diana was how tactile she was. She loved to touch and hold and show affection just as much as you did, and it was always relaxing. 

After a few minutes, Diana pulled back slightly. “Bruce invited me to Gotham tonight. He’s hosting an event for the museum. A small, private thing for him. Will you come with me?" 

"You want me to?" 

"Of course.”

You bit your lip, thinking a moment. Just the thought made you nervous but with Diana next to you…You nodded and smiled, “I’d like that.”

She returned the smile and kissed you, “Thank you.”

You kissed her back, getting lost in the sensations of it to the point you almost missed Diana’s hands, slipping under your jumper and running over your back. You broke the kiss and chuckled softly. “How about we take that shower now?" 

"I could think of nothing better, my love.”


End file.
